


A linha entre rivalidade e amizade é tênue

by Grimmliz



Category: Gintama
Genre: Friendship, GinHiji - Freeform, Ginhijiweek2020, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmliz/pseuds/Grimmliz
Summary: Mestres de coração generoso e cabeças duras não eram as únicas coisas que Hijikata e Gintoki tinham em comum.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 2





	A linha entre rivalidade e amizade é tênue

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrita para o terceiro dia da Ginhiji Week!  
> Tema: Childhood/Soulmate au.

Um burburinho de vozes se concentrava no exterior do dojo de Yoshida Shouyou. O clima estava ameno, o que era perfeito para o dia que teriam pela frente. Todos os anos, os dojos da região se reuniam a fim de promover uma competição de kendo, visando cultivar a amizade entre os estudantes e testar suas habilidades, afinal, depois de certo tempo, era normal que estes se acostumassem às técnicas dos companheiros, e também, era igualmente importante conhecer outros estilos.

O dojo de Shouyou era conhecido por ter excelentes aprendizes, mas assim também era o de Kondo Isao, o que gerava uma espécie de competição silenciosa entre seus membros, entretanto, existia uma rivalidade mais do que declarada entre Hijikata Toushirou e Sakata Gintoki.

Os dois eram extremamente habilidosos, e exatamente por isso, nunca conseguiram determinar qual era o melhor, o que era de suma importância para ambos.

Sabendo disso, os mestres tomaram uma decisão: Gintoki e Hijikata não iriam cruzar espadas com ninguém naquele ano, como forma de punição por estarem pisando em todos os preceitos do bushido.

Logicamente quando a notícia chegou aos ouvidos dos interessados, ela não foi muito bem recebida. Os dois contavam os dias para finalmente se encontrarem e agora todos as suas intenções caíram por terra, o que gerou uma discussão desnecessária.

— Hmpf! Se estava como medo, não precisava ter recorrido ao Shouyou-sensei…— reclamou Hijikata.

— Hã? Não coloque a culpa em mim! Sei que foi obra sua e de Kondo-san!

— Quem você acha que é para acusar Kondo-sensei, maldito?! — grunhiu Hijikata, fazendo menção de partir para cima do platinado.

Os estudantes presentes os seguraram; menos Takasugi, que simplesmente se retirou. Para ele aqueles dois eram uma completa perda de tempo.

Foi então que contra todas as chances, Katsura veio com uma sugestão. Ele também não era um grande apoiador daquela rivalidade, mas caso os ignorasse, sabia que algo pior poderia vir a acontecer, e não queria ver o amigo punido por causa de uma tolice daquelas.

— Faremos o seguinte — iniciou Katsura —, um membro do seu dojo e eu, elaboraremos um teste na floresta, e quem de vocês terminar primeiro, será o vitorioso neste ano. Mas isso precisa ser segredo, ou os mestres punirão a todos nós.

Gintoki foi aquele que se mostrou mais satisfeito com a ideia. Aproximando-se de Zura, deu dois tapinhas em seu ombro.

— Tinha que ser uma ideia sua, Zura!

— Não é Zura, é Katsura!

— E então? — reforçou, direcionando seu olhar para Hijikata.

O moreno cruzou os braços, mas concordou, mesmo com uma expressão de mau gosto.

E assim ficou decidido.

O teste seria da seguinte forma. Os dois entrariam na floresta por lados opostos. No limite dela, no alto de uma árvore demarcada, estaria amarrado um saquinho amarelo contendo três itens que apenas os estudantes teriam conhecimento, a fim de não haver a possibilidade de trapaças. Aquele que trouxesse o saquinho primeiro, venceria. E por último, uma regra bônus: seria permitido roubar o item no meio do percurso.

Na contagem de ‘três’, Hijikata e Gintoki receberam permissão para adentrar a floresta.

Os estudantes se revezaram para cuidar do ponto de retorno e comparecer às suas lutas, a fim de que nenhum dos mestres percebessem o que tramavam.

Dentro da mata, inicialmente, não houve contato entre os dois, mesmo seguindo para o mesmo objetivo. À medida que avançavam, a floresta se tornava escura. Eles tinham começado no meio da tarde, mas conforme a posição do sol, foi possível perceber que estavam a mais tempo do que pretendiam lá dentro.

Quando Gintoki encontrou a árvore, de imediato percebeu que o saquinho já não mais estava lá. Ele amaldiçoou Hijikata a meia voz, mas então, notou uma figura recostada no tronco de outra árvore logo a frente, reconhecendo-o pelo cabelo longo e cor da yukata.

Um sorriso tinhoso repuxou-se na boca de Gintoki, que avançou em silêncio até avistar o saquinho, o qual pegou com a intenção de correr imediatamente, mas a alça estava enroscada no pulso de Hijikata, o que o impulsionou de volta para trás, fazendo-o cair sentado, estragando o elemento surpresa. O moreno segurou o item com mais força e isso levou os dois a se engalfinharem no chão, lutando pela posse, até que Hijikata grunhiu de dor, e só então Gintoki percebeu o porquê ele estava ali sentado. Seu tornozelo direito estava ferido, e o corte não era nada bonito.

Gintoki deteve-se, encarando de cima o rosto retorcido em dor de Hijikata, que trincava os dentes para manter-se em silêncio, embora as mãos se fechassem firmemente em seu colarinho. O saquinho estava na mão do platinado, mas sua atenção voltava-se para o moreno. Gintoki saiu de cima de Hijikata ofegante. O sol estava prestes a se pôr por inteiro, e logo ficaria difícil para retornarem, mesmo para ele que conhecia os arredores.

O platinado estendeu a mão, virando o rosto para o lado.

— Vamos.

Hijikata encarou a mão estendida por um minuto inteiro, antes de estapeá-la.

— Eu não preciso da sua ajuda!

— E vai voltar como, idiota? Não estou fazendo isso por você, apenas não quero ser castigado caso tenham que vir te procurar e descubram tudo.

O moreno considerou e considerou, até que Gintoki perdeu a paciência e o alçou pelo braço, o que se mostrou inútil, já que mesmo com apoio, Hijikata não conseguia firmar seu pé. Foi ao mesmo tempo que perceberam qual seria a melhor solução, gritando em uníssono: “de jeito nenhum!”, entretanto, suas opiniões pessoais de nada adiantaram, já que em seguida Gintoki estava carregando Hijikata nas costas.

Quando chegaram ao ponto pré estabelecido, já era noite, e para sorte deles era Katsura quem estava vigiando. Os dois se mantiveram escondidos nas sombras.

— Oe, oe, Zura!

— Não é Zura, é Katsura! O que faz aí, Gintoki? — perguntou se aproximando, notando então um Hijikata mal humorado em suas costas.

— Preciso que me ajude a passar despercebido e sem questionamentos — acrescentou, lançando um olhar semicerrado ao peso extra.

— Certo, eu cuido disso, mas, antes de mais nada... onde está o item? Quem ganhou?

Hijikata e Gintoki trocaram um olhar questionador, olhando em seguida para suas mãos, e perceberam com uma careta que nenhum deles o carregava.

Zura balançou a cabeça em negação, murmurando:

— Vocês são dois idiotas…

Katsura conseguiu livrar-se de toda a atenção, e Gintoki levou Hijikata até a sala de aula do dojo, onde Yoshida Shouyou aplicava as lições diárias. Deixando Hijikata no chão, foi buscar o kit de primeiros socorros e juntou-se ao moreno.

— Me deixe ver seu tornozelo — pediu Gintoki a meia voz.

— Eu posso fazer isso sozinho! — grunhiu.

— Não estou perguntando se pode fazer isso sozinho ou não, idiota! Eu estou mandando me deixar ver a droga do seu tornozelo! — reclamou, puxando o pé de Hijikata em sua direção, o que consequentemente levou o corpo do garoto a seguir o mesmo curso, deslizando pela parede, e fazendo-o bater com a cabeça no chão.

Gintoki, sem dar a mínima, começou a higienizar e enfaixar o pé de Hijikata, cujas reclamações não foram o suficiente para mascarar o rubor em sua face. Era humilhante que seu maior rival estivesse cuidando de seu ferimento.

Foi então que a porta escancarou-se e as figuras de Shouyou e Kondo revelaram-se.

— Toushi, o que aconteceu?! — perguntou Kondo preocupado, avançando na direção do garoto.

Gintoki apenas sentiu sobre si o olhar gentil de seu mestre, que não levantou questionamento algum.

Hijikata encarou Gintoki, que o encarou de volta. Apesar de seus esforços, foram descobertos, e agora não havia nada que pudesse ser feito.

— Eu caí e me machuquei — murmurou Hijikata, desviando o rosto do platinado —, Gintoki estava apenas me ajudando. Não é culpa dele.

Gintoki arregalou levemente os olhos, surpreso. A verdade faria ambos serem punidos, é claro, mas obviamente a do moreno seria muito menos severa, não só pelo fato de Kondo Isao ser conhecido por seu coração mole, mas porque Hijikata se feriu no processo, ao contrário de Gintoki, que estava perfeitamente bem e já tinha um histórico de molecagens.

— É isso mesmo, Gintoki? — perguntou Shouyou, em tom suave.

— Sim, é — cortou Hijikata, sustentando o olhar de Yoshida.

Estava mais do que claro para Gintoki que seu mestre não havia acreditado em uma só palavra. Ele poderia ser gentil, mas era igualmente perspicaz, entretanto, Shouyou simplesmente assentiu com um sorriso desconcertantemente orgulhoso.

— Ao menos está tudo bem agora.

Kondo finalizou o curativo ele mesmo antes de pegar Hijikata em suas costas, imitando Gintoki mais cedo. Estavam prontos para deixar a sala, quando o moreno chamou a atenção de Gintoki.

— E-Ei, Gintoki — murmurou, encarando o ombro de Kondo —, o-obrigado.

Gintoki o fitou sem palavras, piscando como um tolo. Shouyou aproximou-se do platinado, pousando a mão em seu ombro esquerdo.

— E então, Gintoki, não tem nada a dizer?

Gintoki coçou o pescoço, desconfortável.

— H-Hm, n-não foi nada.

A competição daquele ano terminou sem maiores tragédias ou punições, com os dois igualmente derrotados. Todavia, o teste não se mostrou uma completa perda de tempo, e uma coisa conseguiu provar: ser cabeça duras e possuir mestres de coração generoso era apenas duas das muitas coisas que Hijikata e Gintoki tinham em comum.


End file.
